Peacekeepers of the Republic
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: Times are changing. The Jedi Order has been destroyed and the soldiers of the Army of the Republic have shown their true colors. Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Reach Fatino must team up with Jedi Knight Mark Algol to stop the Galactic Empire from having total control over the galaxy. (Beginning chapters are before The Phantom Menace in the timeline.) FORMERLY NAMED FIND YOURSELF
1. Chapter 1: Breaking In

**OptimusPrime2017 presents to you**

 **A Star Wars fanfic;**

 **Find Yourself**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

Mace Windu's eyes snapped open as someone knocked on the door of his quarters. Annoyed, he tried to sit up, but banged his head on the bottom of the bunk above him. He cursed, scrambling to get up. Bleary-eyed and a new headache forming, he looked up as the door opened.

His friend, Reach Fatino stood in the doorway. "Sorry to bug you, Mace."

"What do you want, Reach?" He asked, sighing. "It's the middle of the night, so this had better be good. I just hit my head…"

"I wanted to know if you could still use your skills to break into the kitchen for me?" She asked.

"I'm done breaking into the kitchen, okay?" He retorted.

"But you used to love doing it."

"Used to."

"What happened to you, Mace? You weren't like this before that mission you went on a few months ago." She told him. "Tell me what happened. We're friends, remember?"

"I know, but I prefer not to even think about it." He responded.

Reach eyed him curiously. "You told me that you won that battle. Why're you so upset about it then?"

"It doesn't matter." Mace said, his voice harsh. He looked at his right fist, clenching and unclenching it. His voice was softer and a little broken as he repeated,"It doesn't matter, Reach."

"Yes it does, Mace." His padawan friend walked over and sat beside him on the lower bunk of his bed. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me."

"Fine; I'll break you into the kitchen, but that's all." The young padawan gave in with a sigh. He got to his feet and slipped his boots on, then the top of his usual padawan outfit over his head. "Let's go."

"Mace, that's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Why are you breaking me into the kitchen then?" She asked.

"Because you asked me to do so." He replied honestly. "And, I haven't done it in awhile. And third of all, to stop by the med bay to get something for my head." He opened the door and looked back at her, giving her one of his old mischievous grins. "Come on, Reach."

Reach rolled her eyes. "Alright then. To the kitchen we go."

She got up and followed Mace stealthily through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He moved confidently, remembering the path easily. He knew that the elevator would attract attention, so he lead her up the staircase. They reached the floor the kitchen was on.

Mace stopped right outside the kitchen's double doors, holding a finger to his lips. Reach nodded as she stopped beside him.

"Stay here." He whispered in her ear as quietly as possible. "I'm going to look for a way in and then come back."

She nodded. "What if I get seen?"

"You won't. Trust me."

"Okay, Mace."

Mace slipped around the nearest corner, looking for an unlocked rear door or a vent to crawl through. He spotted a vent and knelt down beside it. He made sure the lid could come off before moving back towards his friend. He rounded the corner and nearly ran into her.

"Come on, I found a way in." He whispered. "Stay quiet, though."

Reach nodded and followed him back to the vent. He removed the lid and motioned for her to go in. He crawled in after her, making sure to close the vent behind him. They reached a space that allowed enough room for him to move around her and take the lead. They reached the other end of the vent and he carefully lifted the lid off. He crawled out and got up, stretching his cramped legs. She crawled out after him.

"Grab what you want and let's go. We have to be fast." Mace ordered quietly.

"Okay." Reach nodded. "I'll try to hurry."

"You'd better."

"Who's in there?!" A voice came from outside the double doors.

Mace and Reach exchanged fearful glances.

"Quick!" He whispered. "Back through the vent, now!"

Reach scrambled in, quietly clambering through the vents. Knowing the doors were about to open, Mace put the lid on it after her.

The doors burst open. A white haired Jedi walked through and he did not look happy.

Mace took a couple of paces back. "Master Dooku…"

"Padawan Windu, what are you doing in here?" The Jedi Master demanded. "You shouldn't be in here this late."

"I know, Master." The padawan responded, swallowing nervously.

"Come with me. Now." Master Dooku grabbed the young man's arm and started pulling him back towards the door. "You've made quite a mistake tonight."

"I know, Master…" Mace replied, trying to sound regretful. "I'm sorry."

"I hope you mean it, boy." The Jedi growled as they exited the kitchen which he locked. "Was anyone else with you?"

"No, sir." He lied. "Just me, I promise."

They rounded a corner and nearly ran straight into Reach.

"Reach?" Mace gaped. He tried to cover up his shock. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Hello, Mace." She kept a straight face. "I was just trying to find my way to your room."

"All of the padawan quarters are below this floor, Padawan Fatino." Dooku pointed out.

"I...got lost." She didn't sound very convincing.

Mace facepalmed with a deep sigh and muttered,"You have got to be kidding me…"

Master Dooku looked from her to him, obviously knowing that they'd worked together. "As good as it is to see you out of your quarters, Windu, I think that you should stay in there at night."

"Yes, Master." Mace sighed in defeat.

"And no more lying to both of you." The man ordered sternly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Both padawans said in chorus.

"Why were you breaking into the kitchen?" He asked.

"I was hungry and asked Mace to help me." Reach admitted.

"And I agreed…" Mace grumbled.

"I'll have this dealt with tomorrow." Dooku sighed angrily.

The Jedi Master lead them to the elevator and they went down to the padawans' quarters level. They walked to Mace's room first. Dooku took him aside right in front of the door.

"No more adventures, Windu. Either you train with the other padawans during the day and sleep at night or stay in there all the time." The angry man jerked his finger at the padawan, making him flinch back. "Next time I catch you doing something rash, the consequences will be more severe. Do you understand?"

Mace crossed his arms, glaring back at the man. "Yes, Master." He replied in a cool voice.

"Good." Dooku glared at him before walking over to Reach, who flashed him a sympathetic glance. "Now stay in your quarters for the night."

"That's the plan…" Mace muttered to himself after he went in and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes, sighing. "Definitely the plan."


	2. Chapter 2: Balance

_Knock._

 _KNOCK._

 _KNOCK!_

"Windu, come out!" Dooku ordered as he knocked on the door once again.

 _Knock._

Mace groaned angrily, sitting up and walking over to the door. He pulled it open, quickly moving aside in case it flew at him, which it didn't.

"What is it now, Master?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Your consequence," The Jedi began,"has been decided."

"And?" The padawan raised an eyebrow.

"You will be trained separately from everyone else, including you friend Padawan Fatino."

"What? You can't be serious!"

Master Dooku gave him a warning glare. "Windu, by now you should know to show some respect to your superiors. And, yes, I am serious."

Mace clenched his teeth together and tried not to ball his hands into fists. "So, who will train me and where will I train then, Master?"

"Master Yoda will train you." Dooku replied. "As for where, I do not know."

Some of the padawan's anger drained away as shock replaced it. "Master Yoda is going to train me?" He repeated, half in disbelief.

"Only for a week, Windu." The Jedi continued. "Then you will go back into normal training."

Mace nodded slowly. "Okay...I understand, Master."

"Next time I catch you breaking into the kitchen or anyplace else, you will be training with a more...strict master. So, do yourself a favor and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Master Dooku looked satisfied for the moment. "Now, come. I'll take you to Master Yoda now."

The padawan nodded. "Alright, right behind you, Master."

*X*

"Greetings, Master Dooku." An old, raspy voice came from the small green form sitting on the chair. "Brought young Windu, you have?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Dooku responded. "I've brought him."

Mace stood beside the older Jedi Master, his arms crossed.

"Have things to get done, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I do indeed, Master Yoda." The man responded with a small nod. "I must be going. May the Force be with you while you teach this one, Master."

And with those cheery words, Dooku left the room.

Mace stood in the doorway silently. He'd never met or seen Master Yoda before, in all his life at the Temple.

"Great anger and sadness, I see in you, Windu." Yoda spoke up. "Suffering. Yes, suffering."

The padawan gave a quiet sigh. It was true, he was suffering after all he'd lost in the mission on Haruun Kal. It haunted his thoughts and nightmares. He couldn't stop reliving the moment that'd destroyed his old self.

"Pain, lots of pain I sense in you." The great Jedi Master murmured. "Something bad happened, hmm?"

"Yes." Mace responded in a quiet voice.

"Train yourself to forget, you must."

"How do I do that?"

"Let go of what hurts you, you must." Master Yoda told him.

"But how?" The padawan argued. "I can't stop thinking about it, Master."

"Block off your feelings, young padawan."

"Which ones?"

"Choose yourself, you must."

"Okay, but how do I do it?"

"Distract yourself." The great Jedi Master explained.

"Like...just do other things to keep me from thinking?" Mace asked. Then he shook his head. "You don't understand, Master. I _can't_ stop thinking. Whatever I do, whether it's train alone or talk to friends, I'm always thinking about h-it."

"Going to say something else, you were." Yoda looked at him curiously, obviously having heard his change of words.

"No." He lied, shaking his head. Then he sighed. "Okay, yes, I was going to, but it wasn't necessary."

"To talk about it, good it can do."

"Not for me."

"Talking about your troubles can do good for anyone." A voice came from the doorway.

Mace looked to see one of the younglings in the doorway. He had to give the human boy a small smile for such wise words. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The boy told him. "I'm five years-old. Who are you?"

"Mace Windu." He replied, holding out his right hand. Kenobi came over and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Obi-Wan."

"You too." Obi-Wan gave a small, shy smile. "What's it like to be a padawan?"

"Challenging," Mace said,"but worth it."

The youngling nodded thoughtfully. "How challenging?"

The padawan held back a soft chuckle. "You'll see for yourself some day, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan just gave a small, accepting nod. "Okay. I will."

"Have you met many of the other padawans?"

"Some."

"How about Reach Fatino?" Mace asked.

"I know Reach." The boy smiled. "Light brown hair and a blue lightsaber."

"That's her." He smiled back with a nod. "You remind me of her. When we were your age, she was the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's great with her lightsaber and the Force and you will be too."

"You actually think so?"

"I do."

The youngling threw his arms around Mace in a hug. The padawan couldn't stop grinning. He hadn't felt this good since before the incident on his home planet happened.

"I promised Siri I'd join her in a little while for some practice." Obi-Wan said a few moments later. "I should probably go. She'll be mad if I'm late."

"You go have fun, Obi-Wan." The padawan urged with a small smile.

After the boy had left, the good feeling leaked from Mace. He sighed, remembering the days he used to have fun and mess around, getting into trouble all the time. One last small smile crossed his face before he snapped himself to reality. And he remembered all of his problems.

"Fascinating, the joy young ones bring." Master Yoda said after a few moments.

"Yes, it is pretty interesting." Mace agreed. "Obi-Wan will make a good Knight someday, I think."

"Agree with you, I do." The tiny green Jedi Master nodded, turning towards him. "But a flaw, he has. Guess it, can you?"

"He...he cares for others too much." The padawan realized, his voice quiet. He was the same way as the youngling. He cared too much about her. Not Reach. Of course he cared for Reach, but not in the same way as the other girl. The one he'd lost on Haruun Kal. "And...so do I."

"Yes, yes. Very good." Yoda nodded in approval. "Good observing, you have."

Mace looked at him curiously. "What does observing have to do with anything?"

"Everything, observing is needed for. Very important to know, it is."

"Why is it so important, Master?"

"The Force, feel around you. Sense, what do you?"

"Life. The presence of others. Darkness. The light." He thought. Then the word clicked. "Balance. I sense balance."

Master Yoda gave another small nod. "Balance. Balance of what?"

Mace shook his head. "I don't know, master. The light, the darkness, maybe. Good and evil. Those who want power and those who are against them. The balance...is peace and conflict."

"Which side now, is it on?"

"Neither."

"Yes. Peace and war, the balance is." The great Jedi Master agreed, approval in his voice.

"What happens if one side overpowers the other?" A commanding voice came from the entryway.

"Then the balance is lost." Mace responded easily, turning to face Master Dooku.

"Exactly." Dooku nodded.

"To calm your mind, let go to everything, you must." Master Yoda concluded the original conversation. "Balance in your mind, there must be."

The padawan gave a small, understanding nod. "I understand most of it, but I have one question."

"And what's that?" Master Dooku asked curiously.

"What will it take to bring balance to my mind?" Mace questioned.

Master Yoda responded this time, looking the padawan straight in the eye. "Up to you, that is."

 **This fanfiction occurs 20 years BEFORE the Phantom Menace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Forgotten Forever

**Disclaimer: I only own Misu and Reach so far! Cala Brin is not my character.**

" _No!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Misu!"_

 _But it was too late. The young woman had already been shot and was falling over the edge of the cliff. Mace made a wild grab, missing her outstretched hand. She screeched in fear. He tried to summon the power of the Force to soften her landing, but he couldn't. He heard her screams get cut off as she hit the ground._

 _Mace did the only thing he thought of- he jumped off the cliff after her._

 _He landed a few feet away from the motionless body of Misu Mitmor. He took a few paces forward and knelt down beside her. He rolled her body over, gently putting a hand to her head. No pulse. Nothing at all. A single tear leaked down his cheek and he let out a cry of mental pain. He heard a gun cocking behind him. He turned around and slashed his purple blade across the chest of the enemy assassin leader. The man fell to the ground, motionless as well._

 _Mace collapsed back to his knees, letting the hilt of his lightsaber roll away a few inches. Tears streamed down his cheeks and for the first time since he could remember...he cried. He cried for the loss of Misu. For the loss of his lover._

" _No, please…" He pleaded with her body, his shoulders shaking. "Wake up, Misu."_

 _No response._

 _A noise filled the air. Gunshots, but they sounded more like someone knocking on the door._

Mace's eyes snapped open to the real world and he sat up in bed.

"Mace?" Reach called.

"Give me a minute, Reach." He responded hoarsely, wiping a single tear from his eyes.

He was done crying. Misu died months ago- she was gone now. He was back at home, on Coruscant. Where he belonged.

He sighed deeply, relieving himself of some of the stress. He got to his feet and pulled on the top of his padawan outfit. Then he opened the door and let Reach in, closing the door behind her.

"Where were you at training today?" She asked, concerned.

"Apparently, the Council decided that I'll be training with Master Yoda for a week." Mace replied after clearing his throat. "Seems to be my punishment after that failed break-in last night."

Reach gave an understanding nod, but amazement shown in her eyes. "I understand, but you get to train with _Master Yoda_. And idea how honored you should be?"

"Very, I presume." He guessed.

She nodded again. "You should be, Mace. He's the smartest and strongest of them all!"

"I know that." He told her.

"What'd you go over today?" She asked eagerly. "Battle moves? Force powers?"

"He gave me advice." He admitted.

"Advice?" Reach repeated. "What kind?"

"Of how to make me happier." Mace replied honestly.

"What'd he tell you?"

"He said that I need to balance out my feelings."

"How do you do that?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

He shook his head and gave a small shrug. "Apparently I'm supposed to figure that out myself."

"Well, good luck with that." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

He snorted. "I'll figure it out."

"In a year."

"Faster, hopefully."

Reach flashed him a watch-that-happen glare and smirked. "Right."

Mace gave her a small smile in return. "Just watch me do it."

*X*

"When are we actually going to train?" Mace asked impatiently. "Battle train and stuff like that?"

"Tomorrow, that will be." Master Yoda responded. "Patience, you must have. More important to focus on, your feelings are."

"Fine." He grumbled with disappointment.

"Sit, you may." The wise Jedi motioned to the gray cushion beside the one he was on. The padawan obeyed, shifting into the same position as him, legs crossed on the seat. "Close your eyes. Let the Force flow through you. Relax your mind, you must."

"Okay." Mace said after he had closed his eyes and challengingly put all thoughts to the side. He called out to the Force, feeling it engulf him. After a few moments, he spoke up. "What now?" There was no response. "Master Yoda?" Nothing.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes.

Mace blinked a few times, taking in everything around him. He was no longer sitting on the cushion with Master Yoda, but instead was sitting before a human woman.

This woman had gray-brown hair, purple eyes, and light skin. The look of wisdom in her eyes made her seem ancient.

"Welcome, Mace Windu." She greeted kindly. "I am Cala Brin, one of the founders of the Jedi Order."

"I'm honored to be here then." Mace answered, trying to sound casual despite his confusion.

"I know that you must have many questions, so let me tell you the background information first." Master Brin decided. Then she continued,"First of all, we are in an ancient temple on Ashla, the moon of Tythans. You are here because I offered to teach you something special. As you already know, Master Yoda helped in getting you here." She paused.

The padawan gave a small nod. "Okay. Makes sense for the most part."

"There's something that I need you to know." She told him. "I have been watching you for many years now. I know what happened on Haruun Kal."

A wave of sadness rushed over Mace. "Don't speak of it. Please."

"Speaking of our memories helps us to come to peace with them." Master Brin advised.

The padawan shook his head. "Not for me."

"That's because you haven't told anyone yet." She reminded him.

"No one else knows. And I don't want them to know either. They'll expell me and then where am I supposed to go?" He sighed.

"You don't know that, young Mace." She told him. "Many Jedi of the past had the same issues as you have and they have not been expelled from the Order."

All Mace said was,"Don't call me that."

"And I did not mean tell another member of the Order." Master Brin told him softly.

"You said that you were going to teach me something." He looked up at her, his attitude fading away into curiosity. "What am I here to learn?"

"You are here to make peace with yourself."

"Make peace with...myself?"

"Yes, padawan." The ancient master nodded.

"How do I do it?" Mace asked, still slightly confused.

"Put your memories to the back of your mind." Master Brin told him. "Forget that any of that ever happened. Focus on the present and not the past."

"Easier said than done." He mumbled.

"Try it." She advised. "Toss those memories away like a child does with a ball."

"The child always goes back for the ball." Mace pointed out.

"Nothing is forgotten forever, young padawan." Master Brin reminded him. "You remember that well."

He nodded. "Okay, right. Nothing is forgotten forever."


	4. Chapter 4: Master vs Padawan

After eating breakfast, Mace found his way to where he'd been meeting up with Master Yoda. The green Jedi Master was waiting for him, meditating. Patiently, the padawan sat down on the seat he'd sat on the day before, thinking over what had happened during his lesson with Jedi Master Cala Brin.

He'd taken her advice and mentally thrown the memory of what had happened on Haruun Kal away like a child tossing his ball. He felt more peaceful, but still not the same as he'd once been. At least he didn't have to suffer every moment of his life anymore.

Mace folded his legs and locked his fingers together as he waited, forcing himself to keep an empty mind. He'd be patient, like any Jedi was supposed to.

After a few minutes, Master Yoda came out of his meditation and greeted him.

"Look more peaceful, you do." The great Jedi Master told him. "Tried Master Brin's lesson, have you?"

"Yes, Master." Mace nodded. "So far it's working."

"Easier your training will be." Master Yoda replied. "Good, this is."

"What do you have to show me today?" He asked.

"Powers of the Force, I will teach you." The Grand Jedi Master decided.

"Okay." The padawan nodded slowly, trying to force away his impatience. They didn't have all day. "Which ones?"

"Depends on the ones you already know, it does." Master Yoda responded.

"I know quite a few good ones." Mace told him and began listing them. "Shatterpoint, Mind Trick, Battlemind, and a lot more."

"Force valor?"

"No. What is it?"

"Makes you faster during battle, it does." The Jedi Master explained.

"Interesting." The padawan murmured.

"Wish me to teach you it, do you?"

"Sure, I guess."

*X*

Mace sat down besides Reach in the main cafeteria for dinner. She was already eating, halfway done with her meal.

"Hey, Reach." He smiled, looking at her.

"Hey, Mace." She greeted in reply. "How'd the training go today?"

"Not too bad. Not bad at all." Mace told her. "Master Yoda taught me Force valor. Took awhile to get it right, though. How's the class doing?"

"They're not doing too bad either." Reach replied. "We've been relearning how to land after falling long jumps. The class hasn't been too good at it, so the Masters think we'll be working on it for a week."

The other padawan rolled his eyes, sighing. "Why're the Masters reteaching it anyway?"

"Well, you know, we don't use it very much and thought we'd be rusty at it. Turns out they were right. One of the others nearly broke their legs when they failed." She explained.

"Ouch."

"You got that right."

"So, how'd you do?" Mace asked.

"Decent." Reach shrugged. "My legs still ache from the landings though."

He nodded in understanding. "Wouldn't blame them for hurting. It's a long fall."

She smiled and pat his shoulder. "Yes, it really is. Be glad you weren't there."

The padawan gave her a small grin. "I am now."

They both laughed.

"We'd better eat before we go back to training." Reach reminded him, taking a bite of something from her tray.

"Oh yeah. Right." Mace nodded and began eating as well. "Almost forgot."

She snorted and then they both burst out laughing.

*X*

"This after noon, train with Master Dooku you will." Master Yoda was saying.

Mace nodded. "Okay. What'll you be doing?"

"Talking to another fellow Master, I will be."

"Okay. Is Master Dooku coming to me or should I go to him?"

"Go to him, you will." The Grand Jedi Master told him. "Now, go, you must."

"Yes, Master." The padawan replied with a nod, getting to his feet.

*X*

Mace found Master Dooku in a private training room after ten minutes of searching. The older man scowled at him.

"You're late."

"Sorry, Master. Didn't know where to find you."

"Surely you know how to find one through the Force?" The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ye-I didn't think of that." Mace admitted, ashamed of himself.

"One must consider all of his options before searching the whole temple, padawan." Dooku advised in a cool voice.

"Yes, Master." The padawan kept eye contact, not allowing himself to show how unhappy with himself he was. "I'll remember that."

"Best you do." The man gave a small, considering nod. Out of nowhere he said,"Attack me."

"What?" Mace looked at him curiously.

"I need to know your current skill in lightsaber combat, Windu." Dooku glared at him, drawing his lightsaber and igniting the blade. "I said attack me."

"As you wish, Master." The padawan drew the hilt of his own weapon and held it in front of him.

Mace ignited the brilliant violet blade of his lightsaber and charged. He swung high, only to have the attack blocked. Then he swung low, failing again. This time, the older Jedi attacked and blue met with purple. They each moved quickly with swift chops, yet both failed to get past the other's defenses and disarm them.

Impatience at this grew inside the young padawan and he switched to start using his own form of lightsaber combat; Vaapad. He fought with all of his might, yet at the same time hoping his ability of Shatterpoint would reveal an opening to the endless duel.

Then he saw that opening.

Suddenly, Dooku was on the floor, disarmed, with a violet blade held at his throat.

"Very well done." The Jedi Master laughed, though he didn't seen humoured. "Where'd you learn that, padawan?"

"Self-taught it to myself." Mace told him through narrowed eyes.

"It's brilliant." Dooku nodded carefully in approval. "Good move, Windu. Sheath your blade."

The padawan continued to look at him, unresponsive.

"Sheath your blade." The older man demanded, his voice cold once again.

Mace sighed, deactivating the purple blade. He attached the hilt of the lightsaber to his belt and moved back to give the Jedi Master room to get up.

"What have I to learn?"

"Nothing." Dooku replied, brushing off his pants. "You're the most magnificent swordsman I've seen besides Master Yoda."


	5. Chapter 5: Jedi Are Saviors

"Glad you're back with the rest of us again?" Reach asked, playfully nudging her friend.

"Yeah, of course." Mace grinned. "Good to be back with the others and go through the same as you guys." He took a bite of his breakfast and swallowed before continuing. "We're still working on the landings, aren't we?"

She nodded and took a sip of water from her cup. "Yep. People are still getting hurt, but doing a lot better now. Trust me."

"I bet they are." He forced back a chuckle. "Guess we'll see how good I am at this after all this time now, won't we?"

"Just don't break a leg."

He raised his eyebrows.

*X*

Mace stood just behind Reach, who was currently second in line. The Rodian Jedi at the front of the line looked worried.

"Just jump already." Someone behind Mace complained.

The padawan leapt off their high spot and fell towards the land below. He landed it and then slipped, hitting his head. A few laughs broke out, but Mace just rolled his eyes.

"Give him a break, you guys." He sighed.

"What was that?" The same boy sneered. "Windu standing up for some Rodian?"

Irritation pulled at him, but he didn't turn around. Suddenly, he'd been shoved into Reach and they were both falling over the cliff, hundreds of feet above the ground.

"Oh no…" He muttered to himself in a short, quiet breath of worry. He spotted Reach below him and a sharp, familiar memory almost like deja vu came over him. "No!" He shouted.

Mace's mind was racing, panicking. Last time he'd seen a friend fall over a cliff, she never got up again. He reached out with both arms and let the Force flow through him. He used Force telekinesis to gently put Reach on her feet at the bottom.

Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about breaking his own fall.

"Mace, look out!" Reach screamed at him.

He had just enough time to put his hands over his head before he slammed into the ground.

*X*

Mace groaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked, the light around him hurting his eyes. He tried to sit up, disoriented. A wave of nausea and dizziness made him stop and lean back in the medical bed. He blinked several times as his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightened room around him.

"You okay?" A familiar voice came from beside him.

Mace turned to see Reach and gave a small smile. "Sort of. For the most part. You?"

"I'm doing great, thanks to you." She said with a tiny smile of her own. "You saved me."

"Yeah, well, that's what Jedi are known for." He replied honestly. "We're protectors, saviors, keepers of the peace."

"What happened?"

"Someone pushed me into you and we both fell off the cliff."

"Who pushed you?" She asked.

"Don't know." He responded. "I was looking the other way."

"Are you sure you're alright, Mace?" Reach asked. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I know I did." Mace sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. Dizzy, but fine."

With difficulty, he managed to sit up.

"I can imagine."

"Reach, how long was I knocked out?"

"Two and a half hours."

"That's not too bad, actually."

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Surprised I wasn't out for days." He admitted. You said yourself that I hit down pretty hard."

Reach gave a nod. "Sounds reasonable."

Mace got to his feet, grabbing her arm to steady himself from the nausea.

"Come on, let's go." He gestured with a nod of his head towards the door of the medical bay.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on. Don't feel like staying here all day."

*X*

"I think it's lunch right now." Reach decided as they looked in the empty training room.

"Yeah, it probably is." Mace agreed. "We should go join them."

"Obviously, unless you _want_ to wait until dinner." She rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't." He told her, truthfully. "Just want to eat, train, and get the day over with."

"You mean train without knocking yourself out?" She corrected.

"Yeah. Don't want that again." He nodded.

"Remember when we met?" Reach asked softly.

"Of course." Mace responded. "One of the best days of my life, Reach. Couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

 _A light brown haired girl of around five years old cowered in the corner of the room. Two older younglings- a human girl and a male Rodian stood over here. They were threatening her. Mace, a young boy of five years old too, stood in the doorway, glaring at them._

" _Leave her ALONE!" He demanded angrily._

 _The Rodian turned to him, laughing. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"_

" _I'll report you, if you don't stop." Mace replied firmly. "What'd she do to you?"_

" _What'll the Masters care about a youngling reporting?" His companion asked._

" _You're younglings too." He pointed out. "They can expel you, if they have to."_

" _Okay, kid, I'll make you a deal." The Rodian offered. "We leave the chick alone and you won't report us. If you do report us, you'll be in serious trouble."_

" _I'm not afraid of your threats, but I accept the offer." Mace decided._

 _The two shook hands, glaring at each other. Then the older younglings left, leaving him alone with the girl in the corner._

 _Mace walked over and reached his hand down to her. "You okay?"_

" _Y-yes." The girl forced out. She took his hand "Thank you. For saving me."_

" _We'll be Jedi one day. Jedi are saviors, it's what we do." He pulled her to her feet. "Mace Windu."_

" _Reach Fatino."_

 _They shook hands._

"You saved me twice since we've been here together now." Reach told him quietly. "I owe you two."

"Nah, it's fine." Mace shook his head with a grin. "We're friends, yeah? It's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Mace." She pulled him into a hug. "Couldn't ask to have become friends with a better person because there is no one better."

"Yeah? Really?"

"Really. I mean it. You've been awesome since we've met, Mace."

He gave a soft laugh. "So have you. Once we're Masters, we'll go and help out the Republic _together_ on every mission."

"I hope so."

"I promise, Reach. Friends don't break promises."

 **Next chapter will be the battle of Geonosis in Attack of the Clones from Reach's point of view.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle of Geonosis

**Location: Geonosis**

 **Year: 22 BBY**

Reach Fatino ignited her lightsaber on signal with the rest of the Jedi Knights. They had come to the planet of Geonosis under Mace Windu's own command to save some of their own. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker as well as Senator Padme Amidala had gotten into a tight situation and had been caught by Dooku.

Reach couldn't even remember the last time she'd talked to Mace. Since they'd been Knighted and granted the rank of Master, they'd been too busy to see each other. Not to mention that Mace was on the Jedi Council.

Her friend hadn't even given her the order to come to Geonosis directly; She'd received it from Kit Fisto who mentioned that Mace had told him to gather as many Jedi as possible. So many Jedi- thousands upon thousands- had answered the call. Even padawans had come.

" _Hey, Reach." Mace called to her just after their Knighting. "I'll see you soon, okay?"_

" _Promise?" She asked._

 _He nodded. "Yes, I promise you."_

That was twenty years ago, the last time they'd been face to face in a conversation.

Now, here they were, thousands of Jedi about to fight to protect three other beings against thousands of Separatist battle droids and Geonosians.

*X*

Reach used the Force to push three droids into the path of an angry stampeding Reek. It had lost a chunk of one of its horns and was roaring at every little poke to its leg. She watched it continue of towards the bounty hunter Jango Fett, who was currently facing off against Mace.

It ran over him and he got back up, easily ending it's life with a shot to the head. Then the armored man turned on Mace, firing rapidly. The experienced Jedi Master deflected the shots and chopped off the front of the gun just before the head of the bounty hunter himself. Her friend stared at the body of Jango Fett as it fell sideways, lifelessly.

Reach knew that Mace had lots of hidden rage and skill, but she'd never seen him kill- much less, decapitate- an enemy before. She was surprised that he'd behead someone. What else did she not know about him?

*X*

The Jedi had been forced into a circle, surrounded by droids. Thankfully, the droids looked peaceful for the moment.

The traitor, _Count_ Dooku spoke up. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now...it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Mace glared up at him, responding coldly. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku."

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." Dooku spoke calmly, mockingly.

The droids retook aim and a few of the Jedi angled their lightsabers to fight again.

Before anything could happen, ships were heard overhead.

"Look!" Senator Amidala shouted.

Everyone looked up as the many ships began taking out droids and landing nearby. Reach looked to see Mace climb on one quite a ways away, so she got on the one nearest to her. Soldiers, dressed in white and black armor, got off the ships to take their place in the battle.

*X*

Now on the battlefield again, beyond the Geonosian Arena, Reach led a group of the clone troopers into battle.

Dust filled the air around them and made it hard to see as a starship collapsed back to the dirt. Her eyes stung, but she didn't let that stop her from helping the clones that had arrived just in time to save their lives. Shouts sounded out among the gunshots that rang out in their ears as clones called for support or a medic.

After awhile, the dust cleared and Reach could wipe the sand from her eyes. She slashed her cyan blade through a droid before force pushing a small group of others into a line of blaster fire. The droids seemed to be in little squads, fewer than before. Quite a few had begun to run away. The rest copied suit. The enemy was retreating!

The clones prepared to follow, but Reach shook her head to the commander.

"Let them go." She said. "It's no use chasing them. Commander, gather up your men and return to the ships. We've successfully started a war."

"Yes, General." The commander saluted and turned, dashing towards the main group of men and shouting orders.

Reach sighed, half-relieved and half-dreading the future. The Republic was officially at war with the Separatists.


	7. Chapter 7: The Explosion

**Location: Tantra**

 **Year: Sometime after the Republic's betrayal to the Jedi**

Mace Windu carefully piloted his stolen ship through the atmosphere of the ice planet Tantra. He was steering with one hand, since he'd lost the other to the greatest traitor of them all; Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One himself. Tantra was a icy terrained planet in the Outer Rim territories, known for seceding from the Republic during the early years of the Clone Wars. Currently, the citizens were self-governing themselves, as the new Galactic Empire hadn't taken over yet. That also meant that he was safe- for now.

Over the three months after Order 66, he'd lived on the streets of Coruscant hunting for his lightsaber. He'd found it and had finally fled the planet. It'd been so long since he'd been able to properly care for himself; he was injured and had a nice sized beard. And ever since, he'd had to fight hard to keep his rage controlled.

Mace landed the ship gently on a landing pad just outside a small city. Before he got up, he flipped up the hood of his cloak; The town was in the middle of a storm. He limped off of the ship, turning back to look at it one last time. Decent conditioned, yet worn metal covered the outside. Not a bad ship.

 _BOOM!_

The ship exploded, sending chunks and small bits of metal stabbing into Mace's left side, arm, and leg. With a cry of surprise and tremendous pain, the Jedi Master fell to the ground.

*X*

It didn't even take five minutes for the snow and winds to make the fire let up. Too pained to get up, Mace curled into a fetal position on his right side to keep warm. He could feel the blood begin to freeze on his skin. The blood his robes had absorbed helped contribute to making him as cold as possible. It was like going into the wind without drying your hands after you've washed them, but instead, his whole left side was freezing rather than his hands. His wounds had been numbed from the cold, but there was pain deep inside his left rib-cage that burned like a wildfire on Endor. He huddled closer, closing his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" A slightly familiar voice came from beside him. He couldn't place who it was, but he knew it was a female. "Get up, let's get you to the local hospital."

Mace got to his hands and knees, everything on his left side including his arm and leg hurting. He carefully rose to his feet, wincing.

"But your arm around the back of my neck." The strange ordered.

He obeyed and they began heading down the street, towards the nearest and probably only hospital. He used his only hand to carelessly brush snow out of his beard and wipe it off of his face. His anger smoldered, almost as greatly as the pain. Who'd done this?

"Glad to see a Jedi alive." The stranger said, and Mace got his first close look at her. She wore a cloak and an old clone trooper mask. "Almost all of them were wiped out."

"Are you...are you one of us?" Mace forced himself to ask.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The masked person responded.

"Who are you?" His voice was a little more firm and demanding now.

"I'll tell you one day, Jedi, but not today." Came the reply.

"And I suppose you already know who I am?"

"Yes, I know who you are, Master Windu."

He gave a small nod, unsurprised.

"Here we are." The masked ally told him.

They'd stopped at the second biggest building on the street. She pushed open the door and they walked in, the winds blowing some snow in as well.

A man stood behind the counter. "Ah, good to see you again." He said to the masked figure, who nodded. "Who've we got today?"

"This man tried to land just outside town and his ship blew up. Don't know who did it, but I suspect it was one of the gangsters."

"Someone needs to do something about them." The man muttered. "Alright." He grabbed a comlink and called back to one of the rooms. "Someone should be coming for him right now."

Sure enough, a near-human male doctor came down the corridor pushing a cart. He gestured to Mace to come over and hop on. The masked figure assisted him to the cart and he climbed on, laying on his back with a groan of pain. The doctor rolled him away from the lobby, into an emergency room.

His cloak and tunic were removed. His lightsaber was spotted, but the doctor didn't seem shocked about it. It was put on the counter in the room, out of the way. A medical droid grabbed tweezers while the doctor tried to make him relax. That was a little hard to do, since the numbness of the snow was wearing off. The droid used the tweezers to painfully pull one of the pieces of metal from his lower left leg.

Mace jerked his leg, clenching his jaw tight so he couldn't cry out. His breathing sped up and his breaths came quicker and much more shallow.

The doctor looked at him, worry on his face. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm...not." He gasped out in between breaths.

A couple of more pieces of metal were pulled from his leg and his leg ached badly. He could feel the blood running over his skin. Then a few were painfully pulled from his arm, leaving it sore and bloody too.

"Almost done, but this is going to hurt a lot more." The doctor told him. "Just relax, it'll be fine."

Little did they know that a familiar masked figure was watching through the window of the door with worry.

A jerk of pain tore at his ribcage and his teeth dug into his lip.

"What do you mean you can't pull it out?" The doctor was asking the droid.

"This piece of metal seems to be stuck in his ribcage." The droid explained. "We can't risk doing him any more serious damage."

"Great…" The man sighed, his tone sarcastic. He pointed at a couple of spots in his side. "Go for those pieces."

Mace let out a couple weak cries of pain as two more chunks of metal were torn from his body. He felt a pang of anger; He wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't numb him or something.

Another jerk at his ribcage and extreme pain make his cry out louder than before. Sweat beaded on his forehead and blood slid out of the corner of his mouth. He gasped for air, breathing getting much harder.

"Easy…" The doctor murmured to him. "Stay with us here."

Mace refrained from using the Force to numb his pain. Instead, he focused on evening his breathing as best he could.

"One more time." The doctor told the droid.

A third jerk on his ribcage sent tremendous pain through his body and he cried out louder than he had when he'd lost his hand to Skywalker. His only hand flew up to hold the now metal-free wound in his side.

"You alright?" The doctor asked.

Mace couldn't answer, his breath coming too fast and the pain searing through the whole left side of his body. The best he could do was a weak nod.

"Mind if we give you a metal hand?"

"Pl-please...go...ahead." He gasped out in reply.

"Move your other hand." The droid said this time. "I have to close up these wounds before you lose too much blood."

He let his hand drop and immediately felt the poking of the needle as the droid began stitching him up. It hurt quite a bit, but nothing as bad as the original pain.

As soon as the droid finished stitching him up, the doctor left the room. When he came back, he held a metal hand and a brace of some kind. The metal hand was laid in sync to the remains of his arm and the brace put on them, connecting them. He felt his nerves connecting to the mechanical circuits of the hand. Seconds later, he was balling his new hand into a fist. The brace was taken from his arm. Bandages were wrapped around his ribcage, leg, and left arm.

"Rest up a bit." The doctor advised as he shut down the droid and turned off the main light in the room, which left only the natural light from outside- which wasn't much. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

"I will, definitely." Mace responded, his voice hoarse. "Thank you."

"It's my job." The near-human replied with a small smile. He left the room, saying, "I'll see you later."


	8. Chapter 8: A Jedi's Darkness

**1 Week Later…**

A knock on the apartment door made Mace Windu look up sharply. He sighed, not getting up to answer it. He'd only been living in the apartment since the evening before, since he'd been released from the hospital. His wounds still ached most of the time and he limped on his right leg. His left arm was another story. It reacted slower than normal and didn't hurt as much for some reason. The explosion had left him more vulnerable than ever.

A harder knock sounded and then ceased into nothing. A third knock, slightly louder than the last.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The familiar voice of the masked woman came.

"It's not even locked." Mace called back with a sigh. It was true, though. He'd never locked the door since he woke up and unlocked it half an hour ago.

The door opened with a horrible creak. This was no five star apartment building at all. More like a no star building. The masked figure walked in with the same cloak and helmet hiding her identity. She closed the door behind her and turned to face him.

"Good to see you alive." She said.

"Why are you here and how did you find me?" Mace demanded tonelessly.

"Basic tracking." The mysterious figure responded unimportantly. "You wanted to know who I was, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." He answered, shifting into a more comfortable position on the couch, accidently smacking himself with his left arm. He sighed. "I didn't say to come hunt me down to tell me though, if I remember that correctly."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry."

"So?"

"So what?" The masked woman asked.

"Who are you?" Mace asked, giving a curious look and getting to his feet. He walked over to stand in front of her. "Tell me."

The woman removed her helmet and his jaw dropped.

Reach Fatino threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Reach." He gasped out in happiness.

"Been awhile, Mace." Reach replied, joy in her tone.

When they pulled out of their embrace and sat down, he turned to her.

"How long have you been here?" Mace asked. "On Tantra?"

"I came here right after the clones attacked the temple." She sighed sadly. "I think I was the only survivor of the attack."

He gave a small, sincere nod. "At least there was a survivor. Jedi all over the galaxy were attacked. I don't know who's left."

"I've heard. The clones are hunting every last one of us down."

"Yes. They are."

"Mace, what happened to you? How'd you lose your hand?" Reach asked.

He grimaced, not wanting to remember the betrayal. He shook his head, turning away. "Long story."

"Clones don't shoot off hands, Mace." She argued. "You were attacked by someone. Either a Sith or one of our own."

Mace's hands balled into fists, the left one slower than the other. His voice was tense, almost hostile when he spoke. "Yes, I was attacked by another lightsaber user. I don't want to talk about who though."

"Talking about things are the best way to feel better about them." She tried to convince him.

He turned on her, a deadly look in his eyes. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut to force down the rage and darkness overcoming him. "No. I won't."

"Mace, just one name. Who did it? Who betrayed us?"

Mace got to his feet and staggered a few paces away before his left leg gave out and he fell over. He got up, grumbling angrily. He walked over to a table, where a few of his personal possessions rested. He grasped a holographic card of security footage. It contained contents of footage from both the Senate building and the Jedi Temple. Footage of Skywalker's betrayal and fall to the Dark Side of the Force. His pledge to serve Darth Sidious, the chancellor himself. It also included the raid on the Temple, which he'd only watched once because he'd been too angry and shocked to try watching it again.

Mace stumbled over to the device that displays the data and inserted the chip. He walked away, leaving Reach to watch it herself. He could hear the distant noise of him telling Skywalker to stay in the Council Chambers until he returned. His fist clenched as he remembered once again that the "Chosen One" hadn't listened to a direct order. That one action led to where everything was now. To the state of ruin the Republic was in under the influence of the new Galactic Empire. He began remembering the betrayal, just as he heard it come on the display.

" _I'm going to end this once and for all!" He was aiming his lightsaber at Palpatine's face._

" _You can't!" Skywalker argued. "He must stand trial."_

" _He has control over the Senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive." Mace stated truthfully._

" _I'm too weak. Oh, don't kill me. Please." Chancellor Palpatine pleaded._

" _It's not the Jedi way." Skywalker reminded him. "He must live."_

 _A look of malice came over Mace's face as he prepared to strike._

" _Please, don't!" Palpatine exclaimed._

" _I need him!" Anakin put it, clearly desperate._

 _Mace swung his arm down just as he heard Skywalker cry out in defiance. But before his blade could hit Palpatine, his hand and lightsaber were gone, falling out the window. He was left screaming in pain as he held his wrist._

" _Power!" Palpatine screamed in satisfaction as he unleashed bolts of lightning upon him. "Unlimited power!"_

 _A blinding blue light and pain made Mace waver on his feet. Then he'd been thrown through the shattered window, falling hundreds of feet through Coruscant._

Mace lowered his head in silent anger of his defeat. He'd barely survived it, slamming into a speeder and nearly rolling off before the driver pulled him back up.

" _Are you alright, Master Jedi?" The man had asked._

" _Get...get me as far from here as possible." He'd demanded._

Mace stood still, his mind milling over everything that had happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his friend say something.

"What?" He asked, not having made out what she said.

"Skywalker." Reach sighed. "Obi-Wan put too much faith in the boy."

"Yes." Mace agreed. "So did Qui-Gon, when they found him all those years ago on Tatooine. If another Jedi like you, Master Yoda, or I taught him, we wouldn't have let this happen."

"Maybe it was destiny." She asked quietly. "Destiny for him to turn to the Dark Side in order for him to bring peace to the Republic."

He shook his head. "Doubtful. Go Dark to save the Light? I don't think so. Obi-Wan just didn't make the boy strong enough to fight off the darkness."

"It's not Obi-Wan's fault. He did his best." Reach told him.

"Then who's fault is it?" Mace asked in reply.

She remained silent, unsure of what to respond with.

"That's what I thought." He sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside her. "So much has happened, it's almost impossible to know who to blame. I don't trust anyone anymore. Only you."

"Do you have a plan to stop them?"

"The Sith and the Empire? I don't think we can stop them, not alone. We'd need an army of our own again, since our last one betrayed us. The Empire, the Sith, they're too strong and there's too many of them."


	9. Chapter 9: Adding Up

Mace held his cloak tightly around his shoulders as he and Reach - who had put her mask back on - headed towards the local market building. They'd need food to survive. She'd been staying in a hotel for the past few months, but spent the last couple of hours moving her stuff to Mace's apartment. They needed to stick together in order to help each other if and when the Imperials came to Tantra.

"Is your former padawan Mark Algol still alive?" Mace asked.

"I don't know." Reach responded. "Like I said earlier, I think I was the only survivor of the Temple raid."

"You're sure he w-was at the Temple?" He questioned, his teeth chattering.

"No." She shook her head. "I lost track of him after he was Knighted." After he didn't reply, she said,"Why are you wondering?"

"Right now, we're stronger in numbers." He reminded her. "I fear that he could be in danger out there alone."

"We're all in danger, Mace." She pointed out just as they reached the local market.

They entered, walking towards one of the food market stands. A young human man of around thirty years old stood there, selling to an older Tantra. He had long tangled black hair, an implant over his right eye, many scars on the right side of his face, and white tattoos. His freckled, damaged face looked familiar somehow.

"No, no." The man exclaimed. "Thirty credits, not forty!"

The customer grumbled something and took the ten credits back before walking off with its purchase. The young shopkeeper sighed in exasperation as he put the thirty credits away. Mace and Reach walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked without looking up. "Fruit, vegetables, meat?"

The two Jedi Knights exchanged glances of shock. They knew who this was. They'd just been talking about him.

"Mark?" Reach burst out.

Young Mark Algol looked up, a puzzled look on his face. Then surprise covered his face as he recognized Mace, who had no mask. He gave a small, sad smile.

"Good to see you." Mace greeted.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Reach.

"I'm not taking my mask off right now." She responded. "Can you take a break? We have to talk about...recent events."

"Sure." Mark nodded. "No problem. I don't get many people over here anyway."

He took the money from the register and shoved it into one of his pockets. He walked through the gate of his little area and closed it.

"Come with us." Mace told him.

"No problem." Mark replied, pulling an old cloak over his shoulders.

*X*

"Good to get this thing off my head." Reach sighed as she took off her helmet.

They had brought Mark back to the apartment, to talk. They needed to know how things had gone for him since the clones' betrayal.

Mace rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you have that helmet."

"So, what's been going on with you guys since the betrayal?" Mark asked.

"I was nearly blown up a week ago." He grumbled in response. "And it wasn't even by the clones."

"It was the gangsters, Mace." Reach said in exasperation.

"I'm not that surprised." Mark told them. "You're lucky to get away. Usually they kill their victims."

"Actually, they pretty much left me for dead. Reach found me."

"Or they leave them for dead." The younger Jedi gave a small nod. "Couple of them tried to get me a month or two ago, but I happened to have a blaster with me. Resorted to not use my lightsaber because it could give me away."

Reach nodded. "That's what I've been doing. No Jedi anywhere in the galaxy can use their lightsabers without risking their identities."

"Do you have a plan?" Mark asked. "To stop the Empire?"

"There's nothing we can do." Mace spoke up. "We'd need an army. Remember what our last one did to us?"

"Maybe...we could round up other survivors." He suggested.

"There aren't that many." Reach sighed. "The clones did a thorough job of killing them."

"Not if three of us made it to one planet." Mark refused to believe it. "There has to be more out there."

"Not enough to stop the Empire and bring peace." Mace told him, shaking his head. "Most are dead, thanks to the clones."

"Even Skywalker?" He asked.

The other Jedi's jaw clenched. "Unfortunately, no."

"What'd he do?" Mark asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He fell to the Dark Side." Reach told him.

"But no one else has fallen since Count Dooku." The younger Jedi shook his head. "Just him?"

"As far as we know." She replied.

"What'd Skywalker do to you?" Mark turned back to Mace.

"This." Mace pulled up his sleeve to reveal his metal hand. "He sided with the Sith Lord, the one we've been looking for."

"Who was it?" Mark asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine."


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Up With the Plan

Mark had left, going to his own apartment, two floors below. Mace was sitting in an old creaky chair at the kitchen table, twisting his lightsaber hilt in his hands as his mind mulled over recent events. Reach had gone out to buy some stuff, mostly essential things. They didn't know how long they'd be on this icy world.

Mace's mind slipped into a memory of a recent conversation with Kenobi and Yoda.

" _Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm." Obi-Wan informed them._

" _It's very dangerous putting them together." Mace warned. "I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."_

" _With all due respect, Master, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?" Kenobi asked, turning to him._

" _So, the prophecy says." He responded uncertainly._

" _A prophecy that misread, could have been." Master Yoda reminded them both._

" _He will not let me down." Obi-Wan promised. "He never has."_

" _I hope right, you are." Yoda told him._

Obi-Wan had been wrong. Skywalker had let them all down. Big time. He'd been the collapse of the Jedi Order. He'd been the collapse of the Republic and the birth of this new cruel order. Mace put his lightsaber on the table and inspected his robotic right hand, remembering the betrayal. Hatred for Skywalker flew through him and his hand balled into a fist. The boy was why all of this had happened. Why had he stood up for the most dangerous man in the galaxy? What was he hiding?

He got up from the wooden chair, unclasping his fist. He walked over to the apartment window and looked out into the snowy town. Would the Empire come to this planet? Would they be found by the former clones? He walked over to the old couch and sat down, turning on his holoprojector. He connected it to the news station and began to watch it.

"The Empire is now recruiting citizens to train and move up among our ranks. The main and most important mission is to take care of the remaining Jedi traitors." The reporter announced. "Go to any Imperial station and talk to an officer to start your training!"

Mace got an idea. A crazy one, yet probably the only possible idea to make a difference. He turned off the holoprojector and put it away. He needed to tell Mark and Reach. About the Empire recruiting and his new plan.

They were going to join the Empire and take them out from the inside.


	11. Chapter 11: Despair and Hope

Mace had taken off his tunic and was inspecting his healing wounds when Reach returned. He heard the door creak open and then close. He heard her walking in his direction. She passed him and walked into the kitchen, beginning to put stuff away.

"You okay?" She asked.

"You still have your helmet on." He ignored her.

"Yeah, I know." She responded as she pulled it off of her head and put it down. She sighed in relief. "Seriously, Mace. Are you okay?"

"Better than okay." He looked up at her, hope sparking in his eyes. "I have a plan."

"To stop the Empire?" Reach asked.

Mace nodded. "Yes."

"Spill it."

"They're recruiting."

"Who? Anyone?"

"Anyone and everyone they can."

"What's the plan?" She asked. "Are we going to be undercover stormtroopers?"

"Exactly." He nodded, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "We're going to take them out from the inside."

"So, where do we go?"

"The nearest Imperial station. There isn't one here, on Tantra yet, is there?"

She shook her head. "But we shouldn't go off-planet yet either, Mace. It's dangerous."

"I know." He nodded thoughtfully. "We'll wait for them to come to us. Besides, I need more time to heal. I can't do anything like this." He gestured to his scarred, stitched up side. "I need to get the coordination better in my arm too…"

"This is risky, but it has to be the only way." Reach agreed.

Mace sighed. "The only way we stand a fighting chance." He glanced up at a clock on the wall. 9:30 P.M. "Tomorrow we tell Mark about it. See what he thinks. Then we just survive until the Empire gets here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let's eat and then get some sleep."

*X*

After they finished eating, they entered the small living room again. The apartment had no bedroom and had only one couch. Someone would have to sleep on the floor.

Mace looked at his companion. "You take the couch."

Reach disagreed, shaking her head. "No, you should, Mace. You need to sleep well to heal."

"I never sleep well anymore." He snorted. "Not since Skywalker…"

"Enough about Skywalker." She sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll both sleep on the couch."

"Alright…" He couldn't argue with her. He was old, injured, and life-long exhausted. He couldn't muster up the mental strength to argue with someone he was such good friends with. "Fine."

"You first." Reach offered, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Right…" Mace mumbled, climbing onto the couch and getting comfortable, leaving room for her. "Come on."

She laid down beside him, nearly falling off. He grabbed her arm and rolled his eyes, pulling her back up.

"Thanks." She let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Uh-huh." He replied gruffly. He let go, resting his arm on his side and leaving the metal fingers free from balling into a fist. "No problem."

She rested her head on the armrest of the couch, facing away from him. He shifted his left arm onto the armrest and laid his head on it, ignoring the pain. His arm still had a lot of recovering ahead of itself. He scratched his ear with is metal hand before laying it on his side.

Mace was still awake long after Reach had fallen asleep. As usual, thoughts of Order 66 and Skywalker troubled him. He couldn't stop remembering. He couldn't forget. The betrayal haunted his nightmares and kept his mind busy during the day. It fueled his anger. It _was_ his anger.

His greatest fear about having such a large army is that one day they would turn. That is exactly what had happened. Because of Skywalker. Because of the Chancellor.

 _What has it the troubled Knight has said? "I need him!"_ The words popped into his mind, the memory as fresh as if it had been a second ago. _Why did he need the Chancellor?_ Then he remembered something the older man had said. _"I have the power to save the one you love."_ Skywalker had an attachment? To whom?

Mace remembered that the Knight had spent lots of time at the Senate building. Rumours were that he'd been discussing politics and the war with Senator Amidala. That was it. Skywalker loved Amidala. The question was, how long have they had a relationship? Since the boy was sent with Kenobi to protect her on Naboo? How long did it last? Until her death on Mustafar?

Palpatine had promised the boy a way to save her. That's why he sided with the Sith Lord. That's why he betrayed the Jedi, betrayed him, betrayed the life he grew up in for the last thirteen years. He betrayed everything he knew to save the Senator only for her to die anyway, at his own hand. Ironic. Strange. Why?

Mace shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He would think of this later. He shivered and got up from the couch. He walked over and pressed the black button on the wall, hoping someone was managing the heating system. He stumbled over to the window, sitting beside it and looking into the dark, snowy night. He spotted a dark figure moving towards the building, coming from down the street. The person entered the building.

The former Jedi Master got to his feet and put on his tunic as well as his cloak. The person who'd entered the building was Mark. What had he been doing out so late, especially considering the snow? He left his apartment, locking it from the outside. He walked into the elevator, where the lights flickered. They really needed to replace the bulbs soon.

He rode down two floors, arriving on Mark's floor. He stepped off of the elevator, watching the doors close. Then he walked to Mark's door and knocked. The young Knight opened the door and greeted him with a small smile.

"Master Windu." He nodded, gesturing inside. "Come on in."

Mace chuckled inwardly at the young man's respect. Yes, he was a Master of the Jedi Order, but all that was gone now. He wasn't his superior anymore, nor was he inferior. They were merely equal now.

He entered the apartment and the former Knight closed the door. He looked at the older Jedi with curiosity. "What do you need?"

"I saw you out there." He told him. "What were you doing?"

"Just keeping an eye on the gangsters." He responded, taking a blaster from his belt and putting it on a table. "They're more active in the night hours than day. Don't want them to go around hurting anyone else."

Mace gave a nod. "Makes sense. When the clones betrayed us, where you at the Temple?"

"No, thankfully. It was a massacre there I've heard." Mark shook his head. "I was flying my starfighter with my battalion, trying to attack one of the Separatist ships. They tried to shoot me down, but I took care of them first. Tantra seemed like a good place to hide, so I came here. I sort of...crash-landed though." He scratched at his eye implant. "The impact forced some metal into the cockpit and I got a little scratched up. I-I, uh, lost my eye trying to get out of the ship. I want to know something, Master..."

"And what's that?"

"How did Skywalker fall?"

"Apparently he's been in a relationship with Senator Amidala. Something made him fear for her life. He didn't stay in the Temple when I went to fight Palpatine. When he came, I had the Chancellor pinned. Until he used Force-lightning. He told Skywalker that he had the power to save the one person he cared for. I didn't understand what he meant at the time. When the lightning stopped, I was planning to execute the Sith Lord, once and for all. Skywalker tried to stop me and said that he needed him. Then, he cut off my hand and I was thrown out of the broken window. I think Skywalker must have pledged himself to the Dark Side after that...and he killed Amidala recently on Mustafar."

"Ironic how that ended…" Mark sighed grimly.

"Yes. Very ironic." Mace agreed. "Any idea of any other surviving Jedi?"

"Actually, yeah, I know of one." The Knight nodded, looking up at him. "Master Kenobi survived Order 66. He sent a message to all surviving Jedi from the Temple, telling us to stay away and trust in the Force. I don't know his whereabouts though."

"So, Obi-Wan's alive. That's good. Maybe the Jedi aren't extinct just yet." He suggested hopefully. "The more of us still living, the better chance the Order has of coming back together one day."

"Well, if we get a plan to stop the Empire, yes."

"I have one."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Mark just nodded. "That's good. I can't wait to hear it. We should probably get some rest."

"We should." Mace nodded as well, agreeing. "Have a good night."

"You as well." He bowed, like a Jedi used to in front of the Council.

After he left the Knight's apartment, he went back to his floor. He unlocked the door and entered the apartment, seeing Reach sound asleep still on the couch. He locked the door and put the key away.

Mace sat by the window, meditating. Once he had finished he climbed back around Reach and onto the couch, laying down comfortably. He put one arm around her to keep her from falling off the couch as he closed his eyes. Instead of troubling dreams, he slept well. For once, there was hope to stop the Empire and bring peace once and for all.

 _The Republic will be restored._


	12. Chapter 12: Taking on the Gang

Mace opened his eyes, the light from the lamp making him squint. He blinked a few times, his eyes slowly adjusting. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his left leg. The light coming through the window proved that it was daytime now. He'd slept peacefully for once. He looked around. Where was Reach?

He got to his feet, stretching his aching body. He looked at the nearest clock, surprised to find that he'd slept in. It was 10:17 A.M. already. He sighed, grabbing his cloak and putting it on. He searched the apartment, not finding Reach anywhere. She must've gone out, maybe down to Mark's. Maybe she went down to tell him the plan.

Mace left the apartment on that thought, locking the door. He nodded to a Tantran male as he got in the elevator.

"Morning." He said in perfect English.

"Morning to you as well." The Jedi Master responded, though his thoughts wondered.

The elevator stopped at Mark's level and he got off, leaving the Tantran inside as the doors closed. He limped up to the Knight's door, pain making his leg hard to walk on. He knocked, sighing. The door opened and Mark greeted him with a nod and a smile.

"Looking for Reach?" He asked.

Mace nodded. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

He entered the apartment, walking over to Reach who sat on one of two couches. He sat down beside her and gave her a small smile in greeting. She smiled back. Mark walked over after he closed the door and sat on the couch across from them.

"She's told me the plan already." He informed Mace. "I have a question though...how are we supposed to do it without getting recognized?"

"I think you're good on that." He responded. "Those scars and implant make sure of that. As for Reach and I, I don't know quite yet."

"So used to having one eye I forgot I don't have two." Mark admitted, scratching his chin with guilt. "It feels like it was yesterday that Order 66 happened, but a long time ago at the same time."

"I know what you mean." Reach agreed. "I can't forget the raid on the Temple, but it feels like we've been here longer than three months."

"That's because there's nothing to do or see." Mace reminded them. "This is an ice planet, it's always dark and everything goes by slower."

"Yeah, and this is the tropical area…" The young Knight sighed. "The only place where life can exist on the planet is in the tropics. Go too far and everything freezes to death."

"Unless the one moving away from this area has a suit of armor or a vehicle with a heating system." The older Jedi pointed out. "That gives the Empire an advantage if they come here. They could have access to the whole entire planet."

"Mace is right." Reach spoke up, sighing. "But we need them to come here for the plan to work. There's no other choice. The good thing is that we'll have access to the rest of the planet as well, if they don't move us, that is."

"There's nothing on the rest of the planet worth going to find anyway." Mark crossed his arms, leaning forward on the couch. "Why would the Empire want it?"

"To make sure no one else is out there somehow, surviving. Especially other Jedi. They're hunting us, remember, Mark?" She reminded him.

"Ah, right...that's why we're hiding way out here on a freezing planet." The younger Jedi responded, half-sarcastically. "I almost forgot."

His former Master sighed, rolling her eyes.

Mace narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed with his sarcastic tone. "There's no doubt that the Empire _will_ search the whole planet for _us_. There's nowhere to run, we can only hide and wait for them to find us. Because, they will eventually, one way or another. It's inevitable. We have to be ready for it, too. We need to prepare in any way we can. Combat, gear, _everything_. They'll come."

"How long do you think we have until they do?" Mark asked, looking away from them shamefully.

"It's hard to tell." Reach answered for the other Master. "They could come tomorrow, for all we know. Doubtful, actually. We could have months until they arrive here on Tantra."

Mace shifted, glancing at her briefly before looking back at the younger Jedi. "Exactly."

"The gangsters will keep us in constant danger." He told them. "We need to carry blasters with us at all times and watch our backs."

The older Jedi nodded, testing his left arm by balling the fingers up into a fist repeatedly. "Yes, we do. We need to keep an eye on them."

"Should we get a move on?" Mark asked, anxiously, shuffling his feet. "We have a lot of work to do before the Empire gets here."

Mace nodded in agreement. They had a lot of work ahead of themselves.

"Let's start preparing then. Our time is limited." Reach stood up.

"Indeed." He stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Master Windu…" Mark stood up, looking at him. "Can you come with me to check on the gangsters?"

"Alright, but I'll need a blaster." He replied.

"I'll go grab one." The Knight responded, walking away.

"Mace." Reach cleared her throat. "It's a bad idea."

Mace responded with a light snort. "Everything is now. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I hope so." She responded, worry clear in her eyes.

Mark came back in the room. "Here." He tossed the older Jedi a blaster and a few extra clips of ammo. "Alright. Let's go." He grabbed his own blaster and ammo, walking towards the door.

Mace followed him, making sure the weapon in his hands was loaded. Reach followed them out of the apartment and wished them good luck before going into the elevator. They took the stairs down the one level to the main floor. They flipped up the hoods of their cloaks, bracing themselves for the cold temperature that lay beyond the walls.

"Ready?" Mark asked, turning back one last time, his hand gripping the doorknob.

"Let's go." Mace nodded.

The younger Jedi pulled the door open, stepping outside. His companion followed, making sure the door closed behind them. They felt a presence in the Force, latching onto them. Reach. Exchanging glances, they trudged through the snow, down the street. They glanced in open alleyways, looking for signs of trouble.

Mark stopped at a particular one, looking in cautiously. "This is their main hideaway." He explained. "Doesn't look like they're around though."

Mace looked in after him. "I agree. It looks deserted."

"Maybe we should go in and take a look around?"

"I don't know...it's risky."

"Everything's risky." The younger man reminded him.

"True…" He sighed. "Let's go in then. At least we'll get some shelter from the snow."

They entered the narrow alleyway, looking around cautiously. Mace spotted something move above them. A dark figure. He looked up, frowning. His grip on the blaster tightened. Mark didn't seem to have noticed and his guard seemed to have lowered.

"Something's not right." He warned him. "Someone's here."

"No, it's safe for the moment." The young Knight disagreed. "No one in sight."

Mace narrowed his eyes, glancing up as they began moving again. Something was wrong. Nervousness rose up in him and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. They were being watched. A bad feeling, one of doom, rose up inside his gut. This wasn't good. More movement as someone jumped across the alleyway from above. A hysterical laugh followed.

Mark froze. "Maybe...you were right. Let's head back."

They turned around, only to find the path blocked by three cloaked boys, each holding a blaster. They wore masks, hiding their identities. One aimed his blaster at them and laughed menacingly. This wasn't good, not one bit.

"You're not going anywhere." The gangster told them in a low, harsh voice. "You've both slipped past us one too many times. It's not happening again."

Another shoved the one who was talking. "Says the one who failed to blow the old man up. You were supposed to kill him, not leave him to get found!"

"I didn't know anyone was going to come." The other boy returned the angry tone of voice. "I thought I was leaving him to freeze to death."

Mace raised his blaster in an instant while they were distracted and fired a bolt of light into the man's chest. He let out a scream and crumbled to the ground.

The other guy looked at him, giving a small nod. "You know, he deserved that for letting you live. But you're not getting past us this time."

The boy next to him whistled and immediately the two Jedi were surrounded. Instinctively, they went back-to-back so that they had eyes on all off the attackers. A group of six surrounded them, all masked. The other two boys stood back, watching, making sure their blasters were loaded and preparing to be backup for the other six.

"Finish 'em, boys!" One of the two in back shouted in a hysterical, menacing tone.

 _Duck,_ Mace told Mark through the Force.

Just in time, too. The two Jedi ducked down and the blasters fired over them, taking out one of the gangsters, who screeched in pain as he fell to his knees and collapsed. One of the two in back raced up to help the other five remaining as they recovered from their victims' sudden move. The two Jedi sprang back to their feet, firing their blasters at the gangsters, who began to attack again. Two more were shot down and the final boy moved up to help the others.

Mace spotted Mark pinned against a wall by one of them, getting hit repeatedly in the face. The boy pinning him moved back and aimed the gun, preparing to fire. In a split second, the older Jedi Master jumped in between them, planning on knocking the boy's gun away. He was too late.

A sound like thunder filled the alleyway and the next thing he knew, Mace was on the ground, pain in his chest. His breathing was heavy as he opened his eyes and looked at the bullet wound. Blood soaked the top of his robes at the collar bone, just above where his heart lie. He found it hard to catch his breath and realized that one of his lungs must've been shot. A salty tang filled his mouth and a warm red liquid spilled over his lips, streaming down his chin.

Everything had gone silent. Everyone was looking at him in shock. Mark's mouth hung open and worry shone in his eyes. The young Knight swallowed, looking down shamefully. The boy who'd shot the older Jedi shook his head in disbelief before his lips turned up in a twisted grin. His mask had been torn off and was lying on the ground.

"Well…" The gangster spoke up in a broken, amazed voice. He held up his free hand, gesturing as he said,"You weren't the one I was trying to shoot."

While they were still distracted, Mark turned his gun to the boy's head and shot him. The gangster fell to the ground, eyes glazed over. The young Knight cried out in pain as his leg was shot.

"Run!" He shouted at the older Jedi.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Mace climbed to his feet. "Come on!"

He grabbed Mark's arm, lightly shoving him towards the only way out of the alley. They began racing towards it, the younger Jedi limping. He turned and fired a shot over his shoulder, hearing a boy scream as he fell. Another shot rang out and a cry escaped from the younger Jedi, who toppled over. Mace knelt down next to him, trying to pull him to his feet.

"Just go!" Mark forced out as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "If you stay and wait for me, we'll both be killed."

"No." The older Jedi shook his head. "Come on, Mark. Reach and I need you."

Another bullet pierced the younger man's body and more blood slid out of his mouth. He gasped for air, shaking his head. "I-I can't. I'm not gonna make it back. G-go on. Go."

"Reach will never forgive me if I leave you." Mace argued.

"T-tell her...tell her that I-I'm sorry." Mark managed to say. "Please. I'm not going to make it, so there's no point arguing. You know that. Just go." His voice was a hoarse whisper as he said,"At least I know I died a true Jedi...the Force will welcome me."

The older Jedi watched as the Knight's eyelids drooped shut and his body went limp. The gangsters had just finished looking at their fallen comrades and were looking back at him. They began racing in his direction, loading their blasters.

"Farewell, Mark." Mace whispered, his voice hoarse with shock and grief.

Wasting no more time, he scrambled to the end of the alley and onto the main street. He stumbled past a few more buildings before collapsing in exhaustion, coughing and spitting blood. He pulled himself into a sitting position and rested his back against the building he was in front of. He flipped back his hood, the cold air feeling good on his face after the heat that had came from the battle. He breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath.

Visions of Order 66 fueled his anger and grief. His fists tightened and his knuckles turned white. He grabbed his blaster and got back to his feet. His rage burnt like a wildfire. He knew that he wanted to go back and slaughter the remaining three gangsters, but it wasn't the Jedi way. _The Jedi are gone_ , He reminded himself. Yet he still hesitated. If anyone else saw, they could get away and tell authorities, or even the Empire themselves. _No witnesses,_ He decided. Then he froze with shock at his thoughts. He was already sounding like someone who had or was turning to the Dark Side.

Mace took a deep breath, hoping to calm his thoughts, to put out the rage. Instead, it seemed to help his enraged thoughts grow. He found his feet leading him back to the alley. They weren't getting away alive.


	13. Chapter 13: No Longer True Jedi

_Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering. The Dark Side. Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering. The Dark Side._ Mace said those words to himself over and over, trying to talk himself out of what he was about to do. The other half of him, the one that wanted revenge, kept him moving. He turned into the alley and walked a few steps down it, stopping next to the body of Mark. He spotted the shape of a lightsaber hilt on the belt. He took it and attached it to his own. He walked halfway down the alley and stopped.

The boys were looting the corpses of their fallen friends. His left hand held the blaster tightly. He stood there, waiting for the gangsters to notice him. One of them looked up, seeming out of it a little. Then he froze once he realized who he was looking at. He cleared his throat. The other two looked at him and he pointed to Mace.

"He's back." He spoke up, grabbing a blaster and getting to his feet.

The other two looked at him. One of them sighed. They loaded their plasters and got to their feet too.

"What're you doing back here, old man?" One of them asked in a bored, tired voice. "Come back to die like the other guy?" He pointed his blaster towards Mark's body, bloody and unmoving. "Dumb idea, but it'd be nice to kill someone responsible for all of them." He gestured to his dead friends. "You killed them and it's time for a taste of revenge."

"They deserved it." Mace told them, his voice cold and his eyes narrowed in anger. "If anyone gets revenge, it'll be me."

The boy snorted, looking back at his friends. "I like this guy." Then he shook his head, turning back to face him. "We'll see about that."

He fired a shot at the Jedi Master, but the bullet was quickly stopped, being suspended in midair. Mace's hand opened and he used Force telekinesis to pull the one who'd shot into his hand by the throat. He squeezed his metal fingers tightly, hearing the strangled noise from the boy. He tossed him into a brick wall with strength enhanced by his rage. His eyes were Sith yellow, lighting up his stony face. He pain of his wounds made him stronger too.

He ignited Mark's green blade and began blocking shots, advancing towards the gangsters who were looking for an escape. He reached them and shoved the blade through the back of the first one. The last one turned around, fear in his eyes. He tried to fire one last shot, but it was deflected into the alley wall. He backed into the end of the alley, nowhere left to go. Then there was a green blade being forced into his chest.

Mace watched with dim satisfaction as the light left the boy's eyes and he went limp. He sheathed the lightsaber, returning it to his belt. Only as his eyes were fading to their normal brown, he realized what he'd done. He gasped in shock, shaking his head in disbelief. The long growing darkness inside him was beginning to show. After all those years of hiding his anger, his rage, it had overcome him.

His back slid against a brick wall as he slumped to the snow covered ground. He was no longer a true Jedi. He wasn't quite a Sith yet either. He was wavering in between the light and darkness. He always had been, just a little closer to the light side. Now he was on the edge of the darkness and full of uncontrollable rage. It wasn't a good place to be, not one bit.

Mace sighed, getting to his feet. Breathing wasn't getting any easier out here. The pain that had vanished in his anger had returned and he limped as he left the alley. Pulling up his hood as he turned onto the street, he crossed his arms. He could see his breath clearly. He felt the snow through his boots. He had to stop halfway there to lean against a building and catch his breath.

He coughed, exhausted and was unsurprised to feel a warm liquid sliding down his chin. He wiped it away, finding a red smear on his hand. He breathed in and out deeply for a few moments before his breathing evened out.

He began trekking through the snow again, holding his hood as wind began blowing at him, throwing snow into his face. His thoughts began wondering. _Why was I so upset when Mark died? Why wasn't I when Anakin and the clones betrayed us? I was too hurt to do anything anyway. Maybe it was because I didn't witness the thousands of Jedi die, like I witnessed Mark's death. I had nothing to be guilty of then, besides failing. Now I'm guilty of all of this. I should have convinced him not to go after the gangsters. It would have saved him a big deal of pain. Force, it would've saved his life!_

Mace snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the apartment building. His breath was raspy as he entered and chose the stairs over the elevator. He stumbled up to the fourth floor, tripping several times and almost tumbling back down. He opened the apartment door, closing it behind him roughly. Blood dripped from his mouth and he coughed painfully. He entered the open bathroom, switching on the light. He gripped the counter with both hands as he let the blood drip into the sink.

"Mace? Is that you?" Reach called from another room.

He couldn't answer, coughs racking his body and blood rolling over his lips. She reached the room he was is and looked in, worry gleaming in her eyes. He gave her a miserable look, finally getting the coughing to stop. He tried to ease his raspy breathing, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking uncertain what to do.

"I...I will be." He managed to say in between breaths. "Hopefully."

"Mark's dead, isn't he?" Reach's voice had grief in it.

Mace nodded, taking the deceased Jedi's lightsaber from his belt. "I took...this from him." He held it up and put it on the counter. "So no one else...can find it."

"Did they get away?" She asked curiously, taking the lightsaber.

He didn't answer, swallowing a mouthful of blood and wiping some from his chin before turning to face her. He looked at the ground, not wanting to tell her what he'd done. She was looking at him and he glanced up before looking away again.

"Mace." She demanded. "What did you do?"

He sighed, crossing his arms. "I killed them."

"With what? A blaster?" She questioned.

"No…" He admitted hesitantly. "I...may have used that lightsaber."

Reach shook her head in disbelief. "Why…?"

"Ever since the betrayal...ever since Skywalker copped off my hand, my anger...it's been worse than ever." Mace said slowly, picking out words carefully. He looked up at her, ashamed of his brutal act. "I guess you could say it got the best of me. It's getting harder and harder to control. I know I shouldn't have killed them like that, but…" He trailed off, silence lapsing over them. Then he repeated,"I shouldn't have done it. But I should have stopped by the hospital on the way back here."

He rinsed out the sink and left the room, heading to the exit of their apartment, without waiting for an answer. However, he got one anyway.

"Mace, going alone is a bad idea." She argued. "What if something happens?"

"I have this." He held up his blaster.

"That's not what I meant." Reach told him. "You're injured, remember?"

"Yeah. Obviously. I can get there, okay? I'll be fine."

"That's what you said before you and Mark left."

Neither one of them spoke, an awkward silence filling the room. He looked at the floor, guilt flowing through him all over again. Then the anger returned. He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with himself. He failed Mark and now he was dead.

He turned around and opened the door swiftly, closing it behind him. Not trusting himself on the stairs, he took the elevator down to the ground floor. He limped out of the building, pulling his hood up again and crossing his arms. The wind blew into his back, making it easier to walk than if it was flying into his face.

Mace reached the hospital and walked in, his breath heavy and raspy. He breathed in deeply, only resulting in coughing painfully. He didn't pay much attention to the blood streaming down his chin. A headache had begun to form and he was getting dizzy. It looked like everything was spinning around him as he walked. He looked up at the lights, looking away nauseated. Confused, he lost which way he was meant to be walking. He stopped for a moment to regain a sense of direction. He turned back to the desk and walked up to it, careful not to move too fast.

"Are you alright?" The man at the desk asked.

"Not really…" Mace admitted.

"What's the injury?"

"Gunshot wound."

The man started filling out a form. "Name?"

He thought quickly, coming up with a fake name. "Mason Windsor."

"Alright…" The man muttered as he finished filling out the form. "There's no one waiting now, so someone should be out in a minute to seal up that wound."

Mace didn't respond except for a nod. A Rodian walked down the hall with a cart and gestured for him to sit on it. He obeyed, getting wheeled down the hall. They entered a room and he laid down on the hospital bed. A needle pricked his neck and his eyes felt heavy. Darkness overcame him.

*X*

Reach sat on the couch in the apartment, going over what had happened. Her former padawan was dead and Mace had used the dark side to get revenge. She couldn't believe it. It'd happened so fast. She shook her head, letting herself continue to wonder how he'd been driven this close to the dark side. Then she remembered what he kept talking about; who he kept talking about. One name; Anakin Skywalker.

She opened the door to Mark's apartment hours later. She was shocked as wave of anger, guilt, regret, sadness, and shame hit her. Someone else was in the apartment. She spotted a dark shape huddled up in the corner of the living room. Not bothering to turn on any lights, she walked over to the dark figure. She realized that it was Mace. Since she could sense his feelings, she guessed that his mental shields had broken from the inside. She sat down beside him without saying a word. He tensed, clearly knowing she was there. He didn't say anything.

"Mace…" Reach murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

He didn't answer, sighing deeply.

She shook his shoulder and sensed his anger rise ever so slightly. She didn't say anything else, but sat there with him in the darkness. She felt his anger slowly start fading. A little while later, his anger had nearly faded completely, buried in his other emotions. She sensed them fading too though. He was probably repairing his mental shields. Staying silent, she waited patiently. A couple minutes later, his emotions were completely hidden from her. When she looked back at him, his chin was resting on his knees and he was watching her. She could tell that he was still upset, though.

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated softly.

Mace shook his head in disagreement. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. "I shouldn't have gone back after they killed him." He stared off into the dark apartment, his fingers scratching at new stitches across the top of his chest. "I saved him and he died anyway."

"What do you mean you saved him?"

"They tried to shoot him and I got in the way."

"You could've gotten killed too. Why'd you do it, Mace?"

"I know. Jedi are protectors, remember? We help others, even each other if it comes to it."

"It doesn't mean we should jump in the way of gunfire to do it." Reach told him.

Mace didn't reply. He rested his back against the wall, straightening his left leg to look at the stitches in it. He felt his fingers among them, before pulling his hand back and resting it on his thigh. His metal hand held his left side down by the rib cage, where the metal had stabbed into him just over a week ago. She couldn't tell if his wounds were hurting him still or not. He slowly got to his feet and grabbed his tunic from a small table. He struggled to put it on, sitting down on one of the couches for a moment. She moved to sit beside him, taking hold of his tunic and trying to help.

"I got it." He retorted stubbornly.

"Doesn't look like it." Reach commented.

"I don't need help." He repeated, softly tugging on the tunic and giving her a light glare.

She held onto it, making him pull harder. As he jerked it, he unintentionally pulled her closer, her body slamming into his. She used the opportunity to do what she'd always wanted to do. She crashed her lips against his, grabbing the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. For a moment he tried to, his eyes flashing with surprise. She pushed closer to him and he fell back, lying on the couch with her on top. She pressed against him as she continued to kiss him passionately. Recovering from his shock, he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her. After a few moments, she pulled away to breath. They lay there in silence, the only sound was their breathing as they caught their breaths.

Reach sat up, climbing off of him. Mace sat up as well, giving her a faint smile, shaking his head.

"Neither of us are true Jedi anymore." He told her.

"We would never survive if we were." She murmured, taking his tunic and sliding it over his head.

He managed to pull it on the rest of the way, grabbing his cloak from where he'd left it. "You have a good point…"

He pulled it over his shoulders and rose to his feet. He took her hand and pulled her up. They left Mark's apartment, heading to their own.


	14. Chapter 14: Rumours

**All I've got to say is that I'm sorry for the inactivity.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Weeks had passed. Mace had healed quite a bit, but not completely. He and Reach have trained alone each day for hours, preparing for the day they'd come to need it. Rumours had spread throughout the town of a weapon, a battle station in space. It was nearest to Coruscant, a giant planet-looking object made purely of metal. It was said that this battle station was still incomplete, this weapon of the Empire.

Mace often tried to view it when the weather was decent, through the misty clouds of Tantra and into the much colder air of deep space. He could only get small sights of it before clouds covered it, or before it began to snow. He'd shown it to Reach too. They'd talked about the plan and whether or not they should go to this battle station to enlist into the Empire.

They'd come to the conclusion that if they did, they'd probably get killed rather than accepted in. They needed to find a proper Imperial Base on one of the planets, not one floating in the center of the former Republic.

" _And what happens if we get sent there after we're enlisted?" He'd asked her._

" _Then we do it, because otherwise we'd look suspicious." She'd responded._

 _The former Jedi Council Member nodded. "Alright, sounds like the safest way to play it."_

" _It's the only way, Mace." The Jedi Master told him. "You know that as well as I do."_

But those weren't the only rumours. Another had spread. Something about the Empire setting up a base on the other side of the planet. Right there, on Tantra. But this rumour had come long after that of the battle station by Coruscant. They'd heard it just mere minutes ago.

"Mace, we should go there." Reach decided.

"I know, but, Reach, think about it. How are we supposed to go to the coldest part of the planet without any gear or armor to keep warm? We'd freeze to death." Mace pointed out.

"Maybe we could wait for them to come to this town." She suggested.

"Perhaps, but by then it may be too late already." He sighed.

"What's your idea then?" She asked in exasperation.

The former Jedi Master looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,"We buy the gear we need- food, armor, everything- and we head out to their base. That's my plan."

"Well, it's better than waiting for them to come here." Reach responded with a sigh. "When do we do it?"

"As soon as possible." Mace answered, standing up from where he sat at the table in the kitchen. "Which is now."

"Are you sure that we can do it, Mace? Do you really think that if we get gear that we can make it?" She asked.

He gave a small, sad smile. "We ought to try it. I believe we can make it. We survived the Jedi Purge, we can survive this."

"I hope you're right." She responded, glancing at him before standing up and taking a blaster from the table, handing him one.

He took it in his metal hand, gazing at it for a second without replying. He wasn't thinking about the blaster, he was thinking about everything they had to lose. They'd lose their lives, possibly the remainder of the Jedi Order, and maybe even destroy the only hope in the galaxy. They had a lot to lose. Yet they had much more to gain if they won. They'd gain the galaxy itself back. They could rebuild the Republic if they won. They had to try it. They had to cross the planet and had to get enlisted into the Empire. It was the only way. They both knew that.

Mace hooked the blaster up to his belt and glanced at her, finally answering. "We have to. It's the only way, Reach."

Reach nodded solemnly, replying quietly. "I know."

He signalled towards the exit with his head. "Let's go get what we need, gear up, and then head out to the base."

"Mace." She stopped him as he was halfway to the door.

He turned towards her, hiding his curiosity as he raised an eyebrow, patiently. "What?"

She waved him back. "Come here for a second."

He obeyed, walking over to stand in front of her, looking down to meet her gaze. She wrapped an arm around his back, the other one pulling the back of his head down so that her lips met his as she went onto the tips of her toes. He wrapped each of his arms around her, one on her shoulders and the other on her lower back. They kissed each other passionately, even as she stumbled and nearly fell. He scooped her up, holding her in his arms and continuing the kiss, even deepening it. Her arms were now holding his chest and shoulders. His were around her shoulders and under her butt as he supported her, holding her against his body. He moved to sit down on the couch so that he didn't have to work as hard to hold her. He sat down, the tension in his legs diminishing immediately. He held her tightly in his firm grip, the warmth of her body comforting his mind and pushing his thoughts away. At ease, he closed his eyes in pleasure of the kiss.

Finally, they had to pull apart to breath. Reach lay against him in his arms, panting as she caught her breath. He leaned back against the couch, filling his lungs with air. After they both caught their breaths, they sat there in silence, him hugging her close to his body.

"I love you." She murmured, making him smile for the first time in a long time.

"I love you too." Mace responded, kissing the top of her head. He went silent for a moment before continuing,"We should go get the gear now."


	15. Chapter 15: Traveling

Mace put on the final piece of the armor he was going to wear; the helmet. It was similar to a Mandalorian helmet and kept in the heat, supposedly pushing colder air out. Reach had decided to stick to the clone helmet she'd stolen from a fallen soldier at the Temple. For the rest of the armor, it was mostly similar suits to that of the helmets and a couple of jackets on top. They wore heavy snow boots on their feet and carried heavy backpacks full of gear- including their personal possessions and lightsabers- on their backs. They had blasters and ammo clips attached to their utility belts.

"Are we going?" Reach asked through her helmet.

"Yes, let's go." Mace responded, his voice sounding different to her through the helmet.

They left the room and exited the building after reaching the bottom floor. They trekked through the buildings of the town and out into the unknown, staying generally near each other. If they lost one another, it'd be impossible to group up because so much snow was falling. They were mostly warm in their suits, but a slight chill reached them through their layers.

Mace stumbled on the top of a snowy hill and fell over, rolling down to the bottom. Getting to his feet, he grumbled as he wiped snow from the front of the helmet so he could see. He secured the backpack to his back again and waited for Reach to come down the hill.

She did, but much more carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Just tripped."

They kept going on through the snow and wind until hunger gnawed at their bellies and they were forced to set up one of the tents they'd brought. Mace managed to build up a campfire inside of it. He sat down next to Reach, taking off his helmet and setting it beside him. She'd done the same already. They took food from their packs and ate in silence before settling down to sleep for some time.

When they woke up and had packed up, Mace put his helmet on and put out the campfire. Reach took down the tent as he disposed of the remains of the timbers. They put their packs on and started trekking through the snow again, the wind tugging at the hoods they had over their helmets.

"Mace." Reach snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She pointed to a group of huge structures. "Is that them?"

"I don't know." Mace responded. "Let's go check it out."

They began moving towards the buildings only to hear the cocking of a blaster above the wind.

"Put your hands up!"


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome to the Empire

**It's really hard not to put pirate language in here because this is my only story in-progress that's not Pirates of the Caribbean.**

 **Chapter 16:**

Mace and Reach raised their hands into the air, turning to face the snowtrooper.

 _Well, we found them._ He thought, swallowing nervously.

"Who are you? What are you doing way out here?" The soldier demanded.

"We've come out here to enlist in the Empire." He responded casually, trying not to seem suspicious to the man before them. "Can you take us to the officer in charge?"

"Alright, come along." The stormtrooper sighed, waving them towards the buildings.

The two disguised Jedi Master walked ahead of the stormtrooper, going to the first building, the one he'd indicated. They reached it and he opened the door, holding it open for them. They entered and the trooper shut the door behind them.

 _There's no going back now._ He knew. If they messed up now, it was over. This was their only chance and they couldn't run away from it if they tried.

"Stay by me." The man ordered, leading them through the Imperial Base. "If you don't, you'll be executed like the Jedi were."

An overwhelming sense of rage flew through Mace, but faded after a moment. He had to remain calm, for the sake of the mission; the mission to restore the Republic.

They entered a huge circular area after going through a set of doors, only to end up back outside. They went across the clearing to another set of doors and back inside. They went down a few corridors before the soldier came to a halt an office door. He knocked on it, glancing to make sure the two strangers wouldn't try anything. He looked back at the door as it opened.

"Sir." He greeted. Then he gestured to Mace and Reach. "These two would like to enlist."

"Come inside." The Imperial Officer narrowed his eyes cautiously at them, backing up to let them pass him.

They entered the room. The officer dismissed the soldier, who left to go back to his freezing cold post outside the base.

"So, I've been told that you want to join the Empire?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting down at his desk.

"Yes." Reach answered. "We do."

"Names?"

"Mason Windsor." Mace responded with his fake name, hoping that his fellow Jedi Master would catch on.

She did, replying with,"Rachel Fando."

"Mason Windsor and Rachel Fando." The officer repeated, typing it into his data files.

He asked a few more questions and they answered, moving around the truth as much as possible. He typed a few more things into his files before nodding.

"Alright, you two, you've been enlisted." The Imperial Officer told them. "Welcome to the Empire."


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Notice :(

Mace and Reach had been shipped off to the Death Star, a new battlestation that Darth Vader himself was in charge of.

 **A/N: Hey, guys...Yeah, I'm really sorry for two reasons. 1) For being inactive. 2) For coming back here only to tell you that this story has now been** _ **discontinued.**_ **That's right. I'm discontinuing the story. I think it's not a total cliffhanger and it's not too bad a spot to stop at. But still, I feel bad and apologize to each and every one of you who sees this.**

 **Thanks for understanding,**

 **~Prime**


End file.
